A Year Without Rain
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Chad leaves Sonny to promote Mackenzie Falls in Australia. She already has to deal with her dad being stationed in Afghanistan and her brother on tour with the rest of Big Time Rush. How will she deal without being with Chad? ONESHOT CHANNY SONGFIC.


Okay. My head just EXPLODED with songfic oneshot ideas. So I'm gonna try and post them up.

NOTE: Sonny and Chad are dating.

**Sonny's POV**

"What? You're leaving?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sonny. But we have to promote Mackenzie Falls in Australia." Chad replied. "Believe me. I really don't want to leave you."

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss you." I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"Me too, m'lady."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About 2 months." he replied.

"C'mon Chad! We have a plane to catch!" Chasity yelled.

"Gotta go." he kissed me gently before leaving.

"Bye." I softly said.

**2 Weeks Later**

Can you _feel_ me,

When I **think** about you?

With every b r e a t h I take

Every _minute_

No **matter** what I do

My world is an e m p t y place

Like I've been _wandering_ the desert

For a **thousand** days

Don't know if it's a m i r a g e

But I always see _your face_, baby

It's only been 2 weeks but I already miss Chad so much. Not only do I have Chad to miss, but I also miss my dad and brother. Dad is stationed in Afghanistan and Logan is on tour with the rest of Big Time Rush. I think of them everyday and every minute they're gone. Just counting the days til they come back to me. I try to distract myself from them, but my mind has their image stuck in my mind. Just like peanut butter and jelly and stuck together. My world is empty without Chad. Like there's a pit in my stomach just waiting and waiting to be refilled. How long can I go on like this? I see their faces everywhere.

"Chad?" I asked, thinking I see him.

"No it's me, Nico." he replied.

"Oh.." I said, feeling even lonelier.

I'm _missing you_ so much

Can't help that I'm **in love**

A day w i t h o u t y o u is like

A _year without rain_

I **need you** by my side

Don't know how I'll s u r v i v e

A day _without you_ is like

A **year without rain**

I miss him so much. My heart aches just to be with him. No matter how much I want to be with him right now, I can't. Not until February. I can't help that I'm in love. I really can't. People can't control their feelings. I need him with me. How will I survive the next month and two weeks? It's like I'm a desert just waiting to be showered with water.

The stars are _burning_

I hear **your voice** in my mind

Can't you hear me c a l l i n g?

My _heart_ is yearning like

The ocean that's **running dry**

Catch me I'm f a l l i n g

It's like the ground is _crumbling_

Underneath my feet

Won't you **save **me?

There's gonna be a m o n s o o n

When you _get back_ to me

Ohh baby

_Sonny..._

Huh?

_I miss you._

Chad?

_-no answer-_

Chad?

_-still no answer-_

CHAD!

Why can't he hear me calling? It hurts me to know that he can't hear me calling, but I can hear him perfectly. It hurts so much. Like there's an ocean inside me that's drying up. Like the ground is crumbling right under me. And I don't care. I'll just let myself fall. At least I'll feel something. But if he were here, I would WANT him to save me. It's going to be pouring rain when he gets back.

I'm _missing you_ so much

Can't help that I'm **in love**

A day w i t h o u t y o u is like

A _year without rain_

I **need you** by my side

Don't know how I'll s u r v i v e

A day _without you_ is like

A **year without rain**

So let this _drought_

Come to an **end**

And make this d e s e r t

_Flower_ again

I **need** you here

I can't e x p l a i n

But _a day without you_ is like

**A year without rain**

This has to stop. I can't keep going like this just being depressed and missing him so much and doing absolutely nothing about it. This desert needs to start blooming again. I need him with me. I can't explain it but a day without him with me is like...like... a year without rain.

I'm _missing you_ so much

Can't help that I'm **in love**

A day w i t h o u t y o u is like

A _year without rain_

I **need you** by my side

Don't know how I'll s u r v i v e

A day _without you_ is like

A **year without rain**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
